Si loin
by Amazing Camille
Summary: C'est une SongFic. Hermione est partie mais que lui arrivetil quand Ron l'appel...


Note de l'auteur : C'estma premièreSongFic, elle estsimple je trouve.J'ai été inspiré par A Thousand Miles de Vanessa Carlton. J'espère que vous l'apprécirez. Voilà, Bonne lecture!

Camille

* * *

Si loin 

Je n'ai jamais réussi à lui avouer mes sentiments, et pourtant j'ai essaié de nombreuses fois del e lui dire. Mais ma timidité, mon caractère...mon orgueil certainement...m'en ont empêché, et puis après on oubli, le temps passe, on fait nos vies chacun de notre côté. Mais aujourd'hui c'est différent,il a besoin de moi, je prends donc l'avion pour un retour aux origines, au revoir New-York, bonsoir Londres. Un aterrissage réussi, un sentiment étrange, certainement de la nostalgie, me traverse le corps, j'en ai presque des frissons. New-York, Londres, c'est tellement loin, mais j'étais obligée de partir. Vivre à côté de lui, sans même être capable de dire ses sentiments alors que j'avais dépassé l'âge de faire des enfantillages et enfin de reconnaitre que je l'aime. Mais c'est le passé, aujourd'hui il ne pense plus à moi, il a un travail, une copine et c'est mieu ainsi.Quand à moi, on pourrait dire que je suis une personne qui est mariée à son travail. Mais peu importe, je sais que de toute façon l'homme de ma vie je l'ai laissé filé. Dehors, la nuit vient à peine de tomber, quand il m'a appelé et m'a demandé à tout prix de venir, j'ai accepté sans même savoir pourquoi. J'ai fait ma valise et suis partie. Le décalage horaire me fait un mauvais effet, mais si c'est pour lui je vais tenir le coup et prendre le magicobus.

_Making my way downtown_

_Walking fast_

_Faces pass_

_And I'm home bound_

Londres quel enfer,en particulier quand c'est le matin, que les moldus vont au travail, heureusement que le ministère de la magie a créer le magicobus, d'ailleurs il faut que je me dépêche, avec cette foule dans l'aéroport je vais le louper.

_Staring blankly ahead_

_Just making my way_

_Making my way_

_Through the crowd_

Je me sens un peu stupide de me pressée ainsi, je l'aime encore, mais j'ai pas le droit de ressentir ce sentiment, j'aimerai me l'interdir mais je n'y arrive pas, c'est plus fort que moi. J'espère toujours, je sais que c'est mal, mais je continue à espérer le jour ou il quittera Lavande, qu'ilviendra me voir à New-York et m'avoué qu'il m'aime, mais je ne veux plus penser à ça. Il a fait un choix si vraiment il m'avait aimé je l'aurais su, enfin m'aimé autrement que comme une soeur. D'ailleurs c'est ainsi qu'on se considère et ça ne sera jamais autrement... Mais je sais qu'on ne peut pas vivre l'un sans l'autre, du moins moi je sais que je ne pourrais pas, sinon je crois quej'aurais coupé les liens, même si je les ai quelque peu brisé en partant vivre à New-York. Je sais que cette ville est très éloignée, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de penser à lui et de vouloir revenir à Londres tellement il me manque...

_And I need you_

_And I miss you_

_And now I wonder..._

_If I could fall _

_Into the sky_

_Do you think time_

_Would pass me by_

_Cause you know I'd walk_

_A thousand miles_

_If I could just see you _

_Tonight_

De nombreuse fois j'ai rêvé qu'il viendrait me faire une surprise en me rendant visite de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique mais il ne l'a jamais fait. Je sais que son travail au ministère l'occupe énormément. Mais parfois j'espère qu'il pense à moi...

_It's always times like these_

_When I think of you_

_And I wonder_

_If you ever_

_Think of me_

Je me rappel de nos années à Poudlard et le tryo qu'on formait Harry,lui et moi. Je pensais que ça serait lui qui partirait le premier puis finalement ce fut moi. Harry lui avait déjà décidé de continuer sa vie paisiblementavec Ginny, et tout le monde pouvait le dire, il le méritait. Après ces nombreuses années à étudier à Poudlard, à rigoler, à s'amuser... quoi que je peux l'admettre je me suis un peu trop acharné sur mon travail, et je me demande parfois si ça n'a pas provoqué cet enfermement sur moi-même. Et qui a pu m'empêcher de lui dire combien je l'aime. Ces souvenirs je les garde précieusement car je sais que se sont les seuls que j'ai partagé avec lui.

_Cause everything's so wrong_

_And I don't belong _

_Living in your_

_Precious memories_

Je ne sais pas si un jour il s'est rendu compte qu'il avait plus de valeur à mes yeux que ma propre vie. Mais ça je ne le saurais jamais, c'est bien trop difficile de re parler de cette période où on était devenu proche mais pas assez pour se dire nos sentiments. Et maintenant le magicobus m'emmène au Terrier, je vais enfin peut-être connaitre la raison de cette urgence. Il me dépose pas très loin, je dois un peu marcher. Si j'en ai l'occasion un jour je lui dirais ce que je rêve de lui dire depuis des années.

_Cause I need you_

_And I miss you_

_And now I wonder..._

_If I could fall _

_Into the sky_

_Do you think time_

_Would pass me by_

_Cause you know I'd walk_

_A thousand miles_

_If I could _

_Just see you_

_Tonight..._

Mais peut-être que je ferrais une grosse erreure en lui disant tout... Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus, je suis perdue... Il faut que je me resaisisse, ça doit être la nuit qui me fait cet effet, il faut que j'arrête de me torturé à propos de lui.

_And I, I_

_Don't want to let you know_

_I, I_

_Drown inyour memories_

_I, I_

_Don't wanna love this guy_

_I don't_

C'est fou l'effet que ça me fait de revenir ici, je me sens bien et en même temps perdue. Je respire l'air pur, et j'apprécie ce paysage qui s'offre à moi. La campagne est vraiment un lieu reposant, voir relaxant. J'avance petit à petit vers le Terrier qui semble être très animé, ce qui semble presque étrange qu' il y est autant d'animation à l'intérieure. Je frappe à la porte et là je n'entends plus aucun bruit, alors je pousse la porte, et là je vois tout le monde me souhaiter "Joyeux Anniversaire Hermione"... Ron m'avait appelé et ça m'avait fait oublier mon anniversaire... D'ailleurs je ne le vois pas... Il semble se cacher derrière tout la foule d'amis invités. Il y a à peu près tout mes anciens camarades de classe, mes parents, Harry et Ginny... puis Ron.

_Making my way downtown_

_Walking fast_

_Faces pass _

_And I'm home bound_

_Staring blankly ahead_

_Just making my way_

_Making a way _

_Into the crowd_

Mais Lavande n'est pas là... je ne comprends pas, mais je ne veux pas le savoir, je ne veux pas gacher cette soirée. Après avoir remercier, danser, parler avec tout le monde, je sors... J'ai besoin de respirer l'air frais et de réfléchir... Ron ne m'a pas adressé la parole, et voilà maintenant que je me reprends à penser à lui. Cependant à peine commencer que j'arrête aussi vite, car le voilà qui me rejoins, il me sourit et me dépose un baiser sur la joue. Je sens mon coeur s'accélérer, décidément je ne pourrais jamais m'empêcher de l'aimer. Enfin il m'adresse la parole "Tu ne t'y attendais pas!", je lui décoche un sourire et lui répond que non.Puis il prend tout d'un coup un air sérieu et me dit "Je ne savais pas comment te faire venir, alors j'ai prétexté une urgence. Dis moi je peux te poser une question?", je lui fait oui de la tête. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il va me dire, "Pourquoi es-tu partis vivre aussi loin? Qu'es-ce qui t'as fait partir?", et là je panique. Si je m'attendais à ces questions... Mais c'était l'occasion de lui dire, si il savait combien je l'aime, combien c'est difficile pour moi de vivre aussi loin de lui...

_And I still need you_

_And I still miss you_

_And now I wonder..._

_If I could fall_

_Into the sky_

_Do you think time_

_Would pass us by_

_Cause you know I'd walk_

_A thousand miles_

_If I could just see you..._

Je lui répond alors que si j'étais parie d'ici c'était en partie à cause de lui, il me demande "Pourquoi?", je lui réponds que quand on aime quelqu'un, mais que ce n'est pas réciproque... on s'enfuit... Et là il m'embrasse par surprise. Je lui rend alors son baiser. Et il me souffle à l'oreille que je ne devrais pas habiter aussi loin, car il voudrait me voir tout le temps. Il me dévoile alors tout ses sentiments. Je vois que je n'étais pas la seule à me torturer, seule dans mon coin.

_If I could fall _

_Into the sky_

_Do you think time _

_Would pass me by_

_Cause you know I'd walk_

_A thousand miles_

_If I could juste see you _

_If I could just hold you_

_Tonight..._

Ron me sert alorsdans ses bras, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse qu'à cet instant. Finalement tout ses kilomètres parcouruent ne m'auront pas servis à rien... Je suis enfin avec lui ce soir.


End file.
